Smooth
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: On the hottest day of the year, Courtney receives an unexpected surprise from the Total Drama cast. D/C songfic


In the clear azure sky sat the sun in its rightful place mercilessly radiating heat down onto the defenseless humans below. Kids immersed themselves in small plastic pools filled with water, the melody of childrens' high pitched giggles and squeals were the only sound that could be heard in the neighborhood.

Courtney sat lazily on the large windowsill with her legs arched in the small space and crossed her arms loosely over her stomach. Even with her thin strapped white tank top and jean shorts, she felt like she was baking in an oven. Courtney closed her eyes in bliss when a small gust rushed by her in a pathetic attempt to help cool down. Orbs of sweat raced each-other down her body, leaving a shimmering trail on her mocha colored skin.

_Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun_

Her ears caught the sound of giggling and she idly turned her head to the O'Brian children across the street were splashing around in a small plastic kiddy pool. She had babysat them numerous times and knew how rambunctious they could be. The water that flew from the splashing that the children had caused glinted in the sunlight, as if to tempt her, before they fell onto the ground. The corners of her lips turned gently upward in a small smile.

She remembered when she was that care-free and that innocent. She could have fun and play with her friends with no worries about the future at all. To say in the least, Courtney was envious of them. Even though a small voice in her head encouraged her to go out, one other voice told her to stay put.

She could dream about the days back at the place of torture called Total Drama Island where she and her teammates would compete. That's where she unexpectedly and irrevocably fell in love with the last person she ever expected for her heart to race for, a bad boy with undeniable charisma named Duncan La Fleur.

_Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone  
But you stay so cool_

Courtney knew she was not broad-minded back then and she was the same as before she went to the island but with the exception that she was a bit more relaxed. She could recall all of the prepossessed thoughts that centered on the tough looking teen and hesitantly admitted that she had been stuck-up by concluding such deductions on first impressions.

A strange sound that was unfamiliar to her ears had stolen her attention away from the daydream of her boyfriend. She sat up, the muscles in her back snapped but she ignored it as she leaned slightly out of the window to see a small amount of people crowd around something but she couldn't make it out. The center of attention was blocked by the corner of her house.

Her curiosity got the better of her she slipped from the windowsill and onto her white carpeted floor. She walked apace to her other window and gently pushed the lace curtains to the side. Down below her window was none other than Trent tuning his guitar while others had instruments and looked liked they were setting up for a concert. _Under my window?_ Courtney spun around before jogging slightly down the long polished granite floored hallway and down the wide staircase. Courtney opened the door cautiously the wide white door hiding half her face as she peeked out before she slid out, the door clicked softly behind her.

_My muneca, my Spanish harlem mona lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove _

"Trent?"

The dark haired musician turned to her before his face broke out in his signature calm smile, "Hey Court. Good to see you." He stuck his hand out and Courtney gave him a soft handshake, not yet ready to hug one of the previous members of Total Drama Island. "What's going on?" She asked eying the instruments and the men, supposedly Trent's band mates, set up.

"You'll see." Courtney caught a knowing look in his eye and turned her head to the side, her onyx eyes still concentrated on Trent. He turned away and gave his band a nod before he started to play a song that was almost too well-known for Courtney. It was her and Duncan's song-**their **song- that was currently being played by Trent and the rest of his band. Engulfed by the familiar Hispanic tune, she started to sway to side to side gently, loosely mouthing the lyrics to the song along with the lead singer.

Trent turned around to her, tilting his head to the right with the smile on his face growing as he sang. Courtney lifted a chocolate colored eyebrow at him in confusion but he gestured her to look to the right. She looked to spot a man leaning against the white pillar. His attire included a black wife beater that outlined his muscles and four pack, a dark green unbuttoned shirt that had a Hispanic design on it, black jeans, and regular black shoes with a patch of shine on them from the sun. Courtney squinted to see the figure's face but it was concealed by a tan hat that was brought over the man's eyes but it was no illusion that the lips were turned upward in a devilish smirk.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up_

She tentatively walked to the man and lifted the hat herself and nearly cried when she looked into the electric blue eyes of none other than Duncan La Fleur, who had been away in Barcelona for the last year due to a rare scholarship.

"Hey Princess, miss me?"

Courtney clung to him, her arms ringed around his neck as she hugged him tightly and tried to stifle her sobs in his shoulder. "You don't know how much."

She felt his arms snake around her waist and hugged her back. Courtney loosed her hold on him she softly pushed herself off of him and looked at him, crystal tears left a trail from her eyes and suddenly stopped probably had hit and absorbed by his wife beater. He gently let his forehead rest against hers, their noses touching lovingly. "I missed you, **_mi senorita bonita_**." He rehearsed and smirked in victory when her cheeks were stained pink.

"And I missed you, **_mi chico mal._**" She smiled her long dark eyelashes fluttered.

_I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth_

He took her soft hand in his calloused one and planted a chaste kiss on her mocha colored skin before gently dragging her out to the doorway. "I would be honored if her majesty would join me in this dance."

She nodded before delicately placing her hand on his shoulder as they held their joining hand up, his hand cupped her hip as they began to dance to their song. Courtney completely forgot that people were watching, women sighing and giggling at the romance of two young lovers while smaller children giggled in a high pitched tone and jumped to the beat of the song.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

Courtney allowed herself to giggle as Duncan lifted her up into the air by her hips and spun her around before gently placing her back on the ground, his calloused hand took hers once more as he led her in a hip swaying yet romantic waltz.

Duncan was quick to dip her which made his girlfriend squeal but managed to sneak in a quick innocent kiss on her lips before he whipped her back up and continued to dance with her. The melody that once filled the air slowly faded, people clapped and whistles were heard among the crowd with wide grins on their faces. He lovingly pressed his lips to her forehead before he smirked down at her.

_Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it,_

"What?" She giggled, the nefarious smirk caused her curiosity to stir inside her.

"Just staring at my beautiful princess," He replied with an obvious tone, "Why? Have something against it?"

She gave him a wicked smile of her own, "Not if in that mind of yours, you're playing your fantasies in you head over like a movie."

His mouth popped open in mock shock, "Princess! You mind reader!"

She rolled her chocolate eyes to the sky and gave her head a small shake, "Ah, I miss that."

_But I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word _

"I agree Princess," Duncan quickly pulled her to his side with his arm looped around her waist, "I would miss this handsome face myself."

He chuckled when she gave him a small slap on the shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me why you made your presence known with a huge performance?"

"Not just yet," He returned both his hands on her hips and pulled her close,"I think another dance is in order."

With a nod from Duncan, Trent started back up the band and continued to play the couple's song with the crowd dancing, laughing as they swung to side to side and clapped their hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor Total Drama Island but the whole plot is mine!  
**

**Now tell me, should I continue this because this has been in my documents for quite a while. I always loved Santana and he is the Rock God! And I love this song and as well as "Into the Night" by Nickelback! **

**So tell me if I should continue and if I get enough people telling me yes, I will continue then. I'll have a poll on my account asking so, so vote people!**


End file.
